


【铁虫】婚约

by ayanekitahara



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Tony Stark, M/M, omega!Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanekitahara/pseuds/ayanekitahara
Summary: 1.Alpha！国王小铁xOmega！和亲王子小小虫。灵感来源于讲述路易十五与被其退婚的西班牙公主玛丽亚娜·维多利亚的电影《皇室风波》（L’échange des princesses），故事中的人物部分经历以电影中对应的历史人物的经历为参考，有相当一部分情节与台词直接取自电影。2.我流ABO设定：一般人们会在年纪较小的时候完成第二性别的分化，终身未分化的则为Beta。Omega在分化后不会立刻迎来热潮期，第一次的发情期会在Omega身体发育成熟时到来。3.架空古代西方背景，一切历史与制度相关描写没有经历过认真考究，不清楚的大概率靠作者瞎掰，注意避雷。4.其实是耍流氓的清水ABO，两发完结。上篇日常流水账，下篇无脑（一点也没有权谋，只有无脑的）权谋剧情向。





	1. Chapter 1

一、

1675年的圣诞前夕，诺森王国都城的郊外降下了一场经夜未停的大雪。

国王的独生子安东尼·爱德华·史塔克在行宫前匆匆下马，来不及解开积了一路霜雪的靛蓝色狐裘斗篷便匆匆迈入了悲伤而安寂得如同死亡的殿堂的国王寝宫。

玛丽亚伏在国王床边沉痛却无声地悲泣，看到儿子的到来，王后因为连日以来的悲伤而青白消瘦的面容上露出了一丝的欣慰表情。

“……托尼。”

病势沉重的国王霍华德一世陛下想要去握住儿子的手，却也是难以做到了。他喉间发出的声音细微而呜咽，托尼在这位与自己关系淡漠的父亲面前，第一次恭谦地半跪下来，俯身到父亲身边仔细聆听他留给自己的最后的嘱托。

一生为诺森王国开疆拓土而征战的霍华德一世在晨曦到来之前于王都郊外的行宫中溘然长逝。老国王唯一的继承人成为了诺森德新王，称安东尼一世。

而在国王逝世后不到一周，一生与国王恩爱情笃的王后也因忧思过甚，在新年的朝阳升起前追随丈夫而去。

本应盛大庆祝新年到来的王宫因为两位陛下的去世而被笼罩在悲痛的阴霾中而变得死气沉沉。年轻的国王白天为母亲扶过棺后便将自己关在了卧室里，既不掌灯也不就寝，静静地坐在窗边，枯井一样死寂的夜色里似乎都能听得到窗外雪落的声音。

在先王过世后位极人臣的辅政大臣奥巴代亚勋爵关切孤单的新王陛下的心情，他推门进来时只看到窗前一个单薄的身影，这让他不由叹了口气。

托尼与父亲的关系向来淡漠而疏离，尤其是在他三年前前往各国游学之后，两个人几乎连面也不见。而如今霍华德骤然离世，治理疆域辽阔的王国的全部重担顷刻间便全都压在了这位十六岁的少年身上。

少年见人进来，只是回头淡淡地撇了一眼这位陌生的长辈，便恢复了向窗外迷茫远眺的姿态。窗外的大雪像鹅毛一样铺天盖地地降下，这个冬天对于年轻的国王来说实在是过于漫长了。

二、

长夜漫漫的冬日过去后，冰雪消融带来的暖意逐渐点亮了大地的生机。漆着金边的红色马车从诺森东部边境的森林中匆匆驶过，车轮发出的隆隆声响惊起了林间树梢上休憩的鸟雀。它们叽叽喳喳惊叫着掠过车窗前，百无聊赖地伏在嬷嬷膝头打瞌睡的男孩马上被生气活泼的鸟儿吸引了全部的注意力，他坐直了身子，目光盯着雀跃地飞向了属于诺森广阔领土深处的小鸟，小小孩童的思绪也跟着飘到了远方。

“你不想家吗，我的殿下？”嬷嬷轻轻抚摸怀中华服金冠的王子可爱的棕色卷曲短发，面色慈祥而眼神哀伤，她疼惜自己一小带大的男孩年仅十二岁就要只身远赴异国联姻，恐怕从此再也无法回到故乡。

男孩垂下眼睑，把玩着外套上的纽扣：“可是本和梅告诉我，国王陛下是很好的人，他也会对我很好的……”男孩似乎在答非所问，却巧妙地将心中同样的疑窦与不安藏了起来。

自彼得出生起就陪在他身边的嬷嬷最后一次拥抱了这位可爱的王子。此时马车已驶过诺森王国与昆斯公国的国境线，按照两国联姻的规定，王子身边所有的扈从都要换成诺森王室派遣而来的人。他们在边境的驿站简单地见礼，然后由一个微微显得有些肥胖的男人上了马车，代替了嬷嬷，坐在了彼得的身边。

“我是哈皮·霍根，我尊敬的殿下。”男人礼貌地向睁着一双无辜的鹿眼打量自己的男孩做了简洁的自我介绍。

在护送彼得来到王宫的一路上，被这张喋喋不休的小嘴问烦了的哈皮不止一次的希望他不会是一个把王宫搅得鸡飞狗跳的小麻烦——虽然在他远远没有踏上诺森的土地前，就已经把国王的议会搅得鸡犬不宁了。

霍华德一世离世前，诺森就因长年累月的征战而隐隐显出了不堪重负的端倪，而先王晚年的疾病缠身也使诺森德军队暂时停下了杀伐四方的脚步。

而新王安东尼一世陛下自十二岁起即出国游学，直到十六岁继位，他在王室与议会中都无甚根基可言，他本人又是出名的流连于温柔乡而对政事不耐烦，甚至到了在“严厉”处罚咬死宫中豢养的鸟雀的黑猫时，对它下达了“惩罚它代替我去参加内阁议事”的荒唐命令。因此，议会中的主战派与维和派也在争论中度过了一整个冬天。

然而在主张与周边诸国和平共处的大臣们提出联姻的建议时，国王却意外地来了兴致。昆斯公国虽是一个微不足道的小国，但却是霍华德一世生前最后一个交战过的国家，若能完全化干戈为玉帛，并迎娶昆斯王室的公主，各国也能看到诺森止戈为武的诚意。

大臣还提出了与小国联姻的诸多好处，然而却被奥巴代亚勋爵胸有成竹地一语截断，“但是据我所知，大公与王妃似乎并没有诞育可以和亲的公主，他们甚至没有任何子嗣。”

“他们有一个侄子，今年十一岁。”

大臣接下来说的话令上一刻还觉得此言荒谬不堪的议员们纷纷闭上了嘴巴，“就在几个月前，他刚刚分化为了一个Omega。”

在王座上方几乎昏昏欲睡的国王陛下对下面热火朝天的争吵并无兴趣，却意外地在联姻的问题上最终给出了肯定的答复。

自食其果的时刻到来了。本在兴冲冲地打猎的托尼突然被风一样地赶到的近侍女官佩珀女公爵不容置疑地带走、套进金红色交织的一身华服中，并被塞上了马车、“赶”到宫外的驿站，去迎接即将抵达王宫的昆斯王子彼得·帕克殿下。

这是彼得第一次在诺森的王宫外走下马车，他拒绝了侍从抱他下车的好意，以自己年幼的身躯，颤悠悠却故作沉稳地走下了高高地马车。

小小的彼得站在了托尼的面前，仰着头微笑看着他，等待着国王的问好。然而面前站了一个奶娃娃却令托尼万分的手足无措。

他打量了一下这个有着一双宠物小狗一样乖巧可爱的眼睛的小孩，却丝毫未被打动。一个十二岁的、甜美可爱却懵懂无知的年幼Omega，并不能引起托尼的任何兴趣。

“很高兴您能平安地抵达，殿下。”但是在佩珀的微笑眼刀的威逼之下，托尼还是找到了双手安放的位置。他与彼得互相行礼问好，然后几乎是手脚同侧地转过身，带领着彼得和他的随从们向宫内走去。

托尼只顾着自己转身，并没有依照礼节去牵彼得的手。这让以佩珀和哈皮为首的侍从们都紧张得暗自倒吸了一口气。而彼得却丝毫不以为意，紧紧地跟在托尼身后往幽深的宫殿走走去，一路上都好奇地打量着本与梅说过的、他未来的“家”。

托尼甚至没有将彼得送进他的房间，便在房间外的长廊与他做了告别。彼得在仆从的带领下一只脚迈进房间，还忍不住回头看向托尼离开的方向。

跟随迎亲的奥巴代亚勋爵看出彼得眼中的企盼，于是在国王走远后，他回身来到彼得面前，故作神秘地对他说：“你的国王、你的主人对你没有其他吩咐了，懂吗？不要奢望你不该得到的。”

说罢，这位年长的勋爵也扬长而去。彼得并不能完全明白这个毒蛇一样阴恻恻的人所说的话到底是什么意思，只是茫然地站在原地思索着。

远赴异国联姻的小王子身边的仆从不停地走来走去忙于侍奉安置初来乍到的未来王后，只有他一人无措地站在那里，深蓝色的华服衬得年幼的男孩看起来愈发像一个精致可爱的瓷娃娃。夕阳从宽大的窗间投下，将他小小的身影拉得长长的，一直延伸到宫室的深处。

似乎是因为对床的不适应，直到深夜了彼得也还在床上翻来覆去地睡不着。

他几个月前才刚刚分化成Omega，在此之前他向来都是王室里最淘气的孩子。然而即使在那之后也从来没有被当成一个需要相夫教子的Omega去培养。他的床上没有精致的布偶娃娃，他也不需要，但他总想，或许抱着点儿什么他会能好入睡一点。

房间的门在这时不合时宜地被敲响，彼得小心询问着对方的身份。

“我是贾维斯，殿下，王宫的总管。”

门外男人的声音沉稳而好听，这让彼得不由自主地觉得自己可以安心地允许他进来。

高大的金发男子在小王子的床边坐下，脸上挂着温和的笑：“您刚刚来到诺森，一定对这里的饮食起居还有诸多不习惯的地方吧？”

“唔……”男孩低下头，“大家都将我照顾得很好，我很快……很快就能睡着了！”说着他认真地紧紧将眼睛闭起来，两只小手规矩地交叠放在被子上。

男孩的举动引起了贾维斯的惊讶，然而他面上依旧是不动声色的样子。他打开手上精致的盒子，取出一枚白烛，替换掉了床头正在燃着的蜡烛，缓缓解释道：“我为您带来了这种有特制香气的蜡烛，许多难以安睡的人都会用它的香气来稳定心神，希望这能让您睡得安稳一些。”

“贾维斯，陛下是不是不喜欢我？”男孩盯着床头燃烧的蜡烛，小声地询问这个陌生的男人。

“殿下的到来得到了全王宫的喜爱，但是陛下从小离开了家人，独自在外生活，或许只是不太适应与新家庭成员的相处，请殿下给陛下一点时间，好吗？”贾维斯的回答周到妥善，这无异于给了整整一晚都在内心打鼓的男孩一剂定心丸。

彼得点点头，人小鬼大地做出一副若有所思地模样。

“那么，祝您好梦。如果您有任何需要，随时都可以传唤我。”

礼仪周到的金发男侍从在离开前细心地替彼得掖了掖被角，以免他在初春的夜露中着凉。身后男孩逐渐安稳规律下来的呼吸声让他可以自信地回去交差。

贾维斯离开了彼得的房间，穿过长长的回廊，准备回到国王的房间复命。然而在长廊的尽头他看到了一个只穿着一件单薄睡袍的少年身影，他快步走上去，半蹲下来关切道：“您怎么亲自来了？彼得殿下快要睡着了，您还要去看看他吗？”

“不了。他果然睡得不好吗？”托尼转过身去，慢慢向回走。

“换了一盏蜡烛后，殿下觉得好些了。”

“可是您……为什么不许我告诉殿下是您送去的蜡烛呢？”

“我不希望有人知道我对他过于关心，”少年持着烛台，摇曳的灯火在他脸上映照出明暗浮动的影子，“他自己最好也是这么觉得的。”

回廊尽头的房间里，白烛渐渐燃尽，香气淡淡地弥漫在整间卧室里。宽阔大床上侧卧着的男孩在清淡又温和的小雏菊花香中睡梦香甜地度过了他在诺森王宫中的第一个夜晚。

三、

又是一个被告知国王将缺席午餐的早上。

彼得无事可做，他坐在对自己的身量来说还过于高大的椅子上，面对着空荡的房间百无聊赖地晃着双脚。来到王宫之后，陪护他的人就由身为男性Beta的哈皮换成了一位女性Omega卡伦，也成了他唯一能偶尔说说话的对象。

“卡伦，陛下平时喜欢做什么呢？”

年幼的男孩能想到，只有去喜欢他喜欢的东西。

“陛下很热衷于打猎，毕竟在这方面可能全王宫都无人及他。”

于是在这个侍女们都还在小憩的午后，假装仍在午睡的彼得蹑手蹑脚地从一堆随从的眼皮子底下溜了出去，在他并不熟悉的陌生王宫里跌跌撞撞地奔跑，终于找到了托尼带着贵族们进行狩猎游戏的地方。

正猎到了一只野兔的托尼意外地瞥见了男孩的到来。他皱了皱眉头，看着男孩盯着自己手上的猎枪一副跃跃欲试的模样，挑眉问道：“你也想试试吗，殿下？”

“当然，”彼得小声说，“毕竟我也是王子。”

他颤巍巍地接过猎枪，还未摆好姿势便不小心扣下了扳机。猎枪的后坐力将这个十二岁的孩子轻松地反推得摔在了地上，托尼见状大惊，一旁的随从也全部紧张地围了上来。

在仔细检查过彼得的身体，确认他只是摔了一下，并没有受到其他伤害后，托尼才松了一口气。彼得被扶到一旁休息，正当他羞愧于自己说了大话时，他抬头便看见年轻的君王一脸愤怒地站在他的面前。

彼得不明白。他为什么不是来笑话自己的？

“你不会用枪什么还要撒谎？你会受伤你知道吗？”

托尼声色俱厉地严厉训斥了他年幼的未婚妻，而被斥责了的孩子面对如此疾言厉色的少年，眼眶中立刻盈满了吓出来的泪水。

“枪也是能乱拿的吗，彼得·帕克？”

这一句不补还好，刚一说完，彼得的眼泪便以托尼来不及反应的速度夺眶而出。他伸出手去抹脸上的眼泪，但泪珠子却不受小孩控制地一直往外流着。

托尼一个头变作两个大，只得向围在一旁的侍从们转头求助。然而谁叫跟在他身边的人是贾维斯和哈皮，二人都一副置身事外的模样，于是彼得任命地在男孩身前蹲了下来，从他的衣间取出手帕，为彼得擦干被泪水弄花了的粉嫩小脸。

少年不知如何安慰哭泣的男孩，只得在他稍微平静下来时牵起他的手，“过来，我教你怎么用枪。”

男孩即刻破涕而笑，颠颠地跑过去，这一次却不敢自己碰枪，由得托尼将枪塞在他的手中，然后绕到他的身后，将身量小小的王子整个圈在怀中，手把手地替他摆好姿势，引导着他扣下扳机。

纵然没有打中猎物，但是第一次成功开枪的经验还是让彼得高兴得拍起了手。托尼这时才算松了一口气——终于哄好了。

教了才不过一会儿，彼得便掌握了要领。托尼懒得再带小孩子玩，便扔下彼得自己到一旁休息。不一会儿便见他拎了一只肥硕的灰兔朝自己跑了过来。

“陛下陛下，我打了一只兔子给您做礼物。”

“不用了，”托尼撇撇嘴，下意识地回答道。然而他实在是怕极了彼得一个不高兴再哭出来，顿了顿改口道：“我是说，我把它赐给你了，你晚上把它炖了做汤喝吧。”

“可是我第一次打到猎物，我想送给您……”彼得不依不饶。

“这样吧，”托尼转了转眼珠，“你把它带回去做汤，我晚上陪你去吃饭，总可以了吧？”

彼得的眼睛一下亮起来了似的，他转头谨慎地把兔子交给侍从，然后又雀跃地跑回去追逐下一个猎物。

托尼看着他远去的背影，想着他自来到王宫的这几天，两人虽没见过几次面，但每一次他能见到的彼得几乎都是沉稳安静的。王宫向来是个让人束手束脚到几乎喘不上气的地方，这也是他喜欢狩猎的原因之一，只有在这件事上他才能稍微重温一下从前游学时的自由。

他想，彼得应该也是喜欢这些的吧。

正当他头一次想要往自己的未婚妻子上面花更多的心思时，他便被奥巴代亚勋爵派来的人叫走，声称内阁有紧急的会议需要国王的到场。

他转头离开了宽阔的狩猎场，转而投身压抑逼仄的会议室里听那些老头子们喋喋不休。而结束了狩猎游戏的彼得直到等到那碗兔汤被端上餐桌，也没有等来许诺和自己共进晚餐的托尼。

男孩只等到了奥巴代亚勋爵。他一如既往地用他那张笑吟吟但无论如何目光就如同毒蛇一样不怀好意的脸向彼得宣布：“陛下事务繁忙，今天不会来陪您用餐了。”

“那他什么时候会来呢？”

“等到他想来的时候他才回来，我尊敬的殿下。你不能对你的丈夫、你的主人要求任何事情。”

直到阴阳怪气的奥巴代亚勋爵离开后，彼得才将身子软在了椅子上，轻声叹了口气，碗里香味鲜美的兔肉汤此刻对他再没有任何的吸引力了。

四、

王宫中的日子总是乏味而无聊，然而在这样枯燥漫长的生活中，时光也总是很好被虚度——至少，对于彼得来说是这样。

彼得觉得托尼像是有意躲着他一样，自己去狩猎了，托尼就开始对狩猎不大感兴趣了。彼得从贾维斯那里打听到，托尼开始日复一日地把自己关在书房里，不许别人进去，也总是很晚才出来。

在触了两三次楣头后不敢再接近书房的侍从们都没有办法，只有彼得不清楚状况地悄悄拧动了书房房门的把手。

由先王霍华德一世陛下一手建造的藏书室规模宏大，收藏在其中的书卷更是浩如烟海。彼得在迷宫一般的书架间走来走去，才算是找到了坐在地上看着图纸沉思的托尼。

少年君王见溜进来的人是男孩，反常地没有烦躁暴怒，而是扔下了手中墨水早已干涸的羽毛笔，挥挥手招呼站在两米外观望的男孩过来。

“正好烦得很，哈皮说你话挺多的，来陪我解解闷儿。”

彼得得了允准，蹑手蹑脚地绕过地上铺了两米长的图纸，小心翼翼地来到托尼身边的一块空地坐下。

他并看不懂这些复杂的图纸和文字，但还是饶有兴趣地拿了一张纸看了起来。他眼睛看着图纸，心里却想着别的事情，于是轻轻开口问道：“我打扰到哈皮了吗，那我以后会少说点话的。”

“不。”听到彼得这样讲，托尼的否定脱口而出，“不要变得像我身边那些扈从一样，一问摇头三不知的。我可不想要一个哑巴妻子。”

听到妻子这个词，彼得不自在地抬起了头。

“好吧，现在还不是。”似乎是察觉到了男孩的不满，托尼敷衍地揉了揉他可爱的一头卷毛作为安抚。

彼得又把心思放回图纸上。他看了几张之后，渐渐看出了一些端倪：“这是武器吗？我看这个很像我那天打的猎枪，这些都是武器？”

“可是本和梅告诉我……”

彼得看着托尼的眼睛，神情中除了疑惑似乎还有另一种情绪，“他们告诉我，我嫁到诺森就会避免战争，我的国家也不必遭受……”

小小的王子不知道自己是否说了不该说的话，于是声音也渐渐小了下去，而这些话落在国王的耳中却让少年眸色一暗。

“所以呢，你认为我要制造战争吗？”

“我不知道，但您是个好人，您制造武器是为了保护诺森和昆斯对吗？”

男孩的话语让托尼不由得正视起了这个连声音都充满奶味儿的稚嫩男孩，他压低了声音问了男孩一个或许他听不懂也无法回答的问题：“可我的父亲曾是发动对昆斯的战争的人。”

“但是您和他是不一样的就行了啊。”

“你真这么想？”

被转过了身子直视着托尼的彼得没有犹豫地点了点头。

“所以您在烦恼什么呢？”彼得看着听了自己的回答兀自沉思起来的托尼，以为他还在为刚进屋时他说的事情而烦忧。

“说了你也不懂。”托尼垂了垂眼眸，叹气道。他只能一个人在这里偷偷地研究武器的改良，以期在不再扩张疆土的岁月里也能为国家建立起坚固的防御堡垒。

“那您教我吧好不好？”彼得在一堆乱七八糟的图纸间，手脚并用地向前蹭了一步，把自己摆在托尼的眼皮底下，抬头睁圆了一双眼睛巴巴地看着少年。

“您前些天教会了我打猎，现在也教我看懂这些吧？”

托尼打量了一会儿眼前这个着实配得上乳臭未干四个字的浑身奶味儿的孩子，恢复了一如既往的冷漠，挥挥手把他赶出了书房。

在彼得离开前，他再三叮嘱彼得，千万不要把他今天在书房里看到的东西说出去，不然他就会被送走，再也见不到自己。

男孩哪里受得了这样的恐吓，于是乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，逃出了这个书房迷宫。

转眼间，彼得来到诺森的王宫已有两个月，而托尼对他三分热情七分冷淡、还动不动就威胁他要送走自己的话差不多也让彼得摸清了托尼对自己的态度。奥巴代亚勋爵那一日的话连日以来一直时时浮现在彼得的脑海间。于是又一个托尼爽约的下午，他放弃希望地坐在林荫遮蔽的长廊里乘凉，手上拿着一本那一天离开书房时从书架上偷偷拿出来的书，十分艰难地阅读着。

于是从内阁会议上艰难逃脱的托尼，在赶到和彼得约定的地点的路上时便碰见了这一幕。他站在长廊的另一端，远远地看到了只身一人靠在长廊栏杆上读书的彼得，身边没有前呼后拥的随从和于他年龄相仿的大批玩伴，只有他一个人，安安静静地坐在廊下读书。

继位以来的种种暗潮涌动让表面漫不经心的托尼觉得十分疲惫，但是这一刻他突然意识到，在这个王宫里，也不是他一个人在漩涡中苦苦挣扎着。

而这个人，是由他当时的一句无心之言而卷进这个漩涡中心的。

不知是因为书本内容实在太过晦涩难懂以至于彼得看得过于聚精会神，还是托尼接近的脚步声过于轻微，总之当彼得手中的书本被抽走、一张鼻子眉毛眼睛都要因为书里复杂难解的公式而皱到一块的小脸暴露在托尼面前时，彼得才意识到了国王的到来。

彼得赶紧站起来准备行礼，却被托尼制止了这些繁文缛节。

“喂。”托尼一开口就暴露了他“食言”的紧张，“你之前不是和我说想学这些？”

男孩不明所以地点点头。

“我可以把我会的东西都教给你。”

男孩的眼中又冒出了少年熟悉的那种光彩——就像夜空中的星星落在眸中一样。

“但是，”托尼轻咳两声，把语气故意摆得刻板又严肃，“我很严厉，做我的学生是要吃苦头的。”

“你一看就是从小娇生惯养的……能受得了吗？”

男孩拼命点起头。

“那就走吧。”

年少的君王第一次向年幼的异国王子伸出了手，而男孩毫不犹豫地牵住了它。

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

五、

洁白的羽毛笔在一张被涂涂画画了多次的纸张上游走片刻后被一双纤长漂亮的少年的手放置在了铺满尺规与演算纸的桌上。这双秀气的手又捧起一叠纸张，手的主人迈着轻盈的步子熟练地穿过层层书架旁的走道，把睡得正香的红袍青年从堆成小山的书间挖了出来。

“我都做完啦陛下。”

在温暖的阳光下安睡的青年才不过小憩了片刻便被叽叽喳喳的男孩吵醒，十分不耐烦地揉着眼睛接过他手里的纸张。

“你怎么做得那么快啊？我这才刚睡着……”小国王草草地翻阅着男孩交上来的、着实优秀的答卷，却仍是嘴硬地抱怨着。

“因为您布置的题都太简单了呀，这点根本难不倒我……”男孩扭捏着讲双手背到身后，微微歪着头倔强又心虚地自夸着。

已近十八岁的安东尼一世比起两年前已经更加成熟沉稳，英俊的面部线条也在成长中变得冷峻锐利。因此纵使年纪尚轻，但在低眸锁眉认真审阅着少年王子交上来的“作业”时，也隐隐有了些为人师表的严肃感。

“你别说大话，”看到最后一张纸时，托尼的眉毛又蹙得紧了些。“这么简单的题，要是让我抓到你有一丁点错误，你就等着吧。”

君无戏言这句话诚不我欺，托尼明显是看到了男孩出的错就在眼前才会说出这样的话。他不悦地将那张图纸扔在彼得面前，随手抄过地上的长尺点了点少年用水笔作图的位置：“这条辅助线的位置画错了。”

彼得难以置信地长大了嘴巴，他看了看托尼，又凑上前去看了看那张图，一声恍然大悟的“啊”猝不及防地从男孩的喉间溢出。

“啊什么啊，刚才还吹牛，结果这么简单的错误都能犯？”

“越是到最后一刻越是容易功亏一篑，你这是眼看着要做完了，也不过脑子了是不是？”

“我……不……”彼得方才的急躁之心被托尼一言戳中，于是直愣愣地站在原地支支吾吾。

“辩解没用。马虎难道就不是犯错了吗？这比没有学会知识造成的错误更令人无法饶恕。”

托尼将长尺在手上握了握，冲着彼得扬扬下巴示意他主动些。男孩惊恐地盯着似乎是烧红的烙铁般可怕的长尺，往后退了两步不说，还把手又往背后藏得更紧了些。

托尼也不着急，只冷眼看着想要逃脱责罚不断往后退的男孩，果不其然下一刻男孩就受不了地走上前来，慢吞吞地向自己伸出了左手。

“右边。”

“不要哇陛下！”男孩几乎哭叫出声，“待会儿还要吃晚饭呢，我怎么拿叉子……”

“右边。”托尼毫不留情地重复了一遍。男孩见撒娇求饶是无用了，乖乖地把右手手掌送到男人的面前，紧紧闭上眼睛、皱紧了一张小脸，等待疼痛的来临。

在夕阳的余晖洒在王宫宽阔而幽长的回廊上之时，风流的国王只在单薄睡衣外披了一件红色的袍子就搂着红发女官罗曼诺夫小姐跌跌撞撞地走了出来。面对路过长廊撞到这一幕的侍从们暧昧的目光，国王不以为意地摆手笑笑，宣告了荒唐的君主又一个白日宣淫的下午的结束。

可怜的彼得殿下啊——那些打量着身材丰腴、凹凸有致的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的侍从们感叹道。那个以年龄尚小为由被怠慢他的国王整日关在房间里的Omega男孩，还没有坐上王后的宝座，那副两年来似乎都没有怎么成长过的身躯，大概就注定了他要失去陛下的宠爱。

诸如此类的风言风语在王宫中早已不是新鲜事了，尤其是在之前那一次医官为彼得检查过身体之后。来自昆斯的Omega王子的身体已经停止发育、他用以孕育王国继承人的身体将永远无法成熟的消息便不胫而走，后来流言更是被传播得细致到了身形瘦小的王子的盆骨过于狭窄、不适合生育子嗣的地步。

更重要的是，是国王对这种流言蜚语置之不理的态度和他召见罗曼诺夫小姐的次数的频繁，似乎也证明了彼得不受国王待见是不争的事实。

待到夜深人静时，托尼踱着步子来到了彼得的寝宫。他挥挥手示意正服侍王子更换寝衣的侍女们退下，按着彼得坐到床边。

国王耐心地展开王子微蜷的手指，在卧室内明亮灯光的照映下能清楚地看见男孩下午时受了责罚的掌心仍然红肿着胀起了一层。托尼看看这个刚刚脱去稚气、五官长出了一些男孩儿的棱角的十四岁少年，再硬的心肠也软了下来。他从上衣的暗袋中取出小小的药瓶，耐心地将药膏倒在彼得手心上涂匀。

刚挨完打就被冷落了一整个晚上的彼得心里的委屈在青年的温柔中一下子全部涌了上来。男孩一赌气，说话时就会带上包着奶音的哭腔。他低着头轻声问托尼，既然心疼自己，为什么下午还要打那么重。

冷静的国王连眼皮都没有抬一下：“越是在最后的时刻越是关键，却也越容易功亏一篑。”

“这个道理，我是今天第一次教给你吗彼得？”

“不是……”彼得想着自己做题的时候确实到即将完成时就毛躁了不少，

“我们在的这个地方，一点点的疏忽都会让我们从前的努力付诸东流。”

托尼为彼得手心涂了一层厚厚的药膏，收起药瓶后转而握住了男孩的另一只手，“你当初来到这的时候就告诉我，想要维护你故国的和平对不对？”

彼得认真地点点头，又垂下眼睛沉思了片刻，“对不起，我以后会认真的。”

托尼怜惜地看着情绪低落的男孩，这副可爱的面容时刻提醒着他这个男孩只有该死的十四岁，是普通人家的孩子还在父母怀里撒娇的年纪，就已经要和自己承担起这样多的风浪了。于是他站起身子来轻轻抱了抱男孩，希望能给他一些哪怕是微不足道的慰藉。

“我会好好学您教给我的东西，快快长大的，陛下。”彼得在青年令人觉得心安的怀抱中轻声承诺。

“不，你已经做得很好了，我的殿下。”

“你已经是我见过的最聪明的孩子了，彼得。”

六、

本杰明大公病逝的消息几乎是同时传到了彼得和托尼那里。

自昆斯而来的使者一到诺森的王宫便要求面见彼得殿下，而托尼那边则是一清早还没走出卧室时就收到了眼线的密报。

时值春日，彼得来到王宫已经整整两年。但除了近侍女官卡伦之外，并无太多人在意独自一人远在异国宫廷的小王子在收到这样的消息后心中有多悲切。因为此刻王宫上下都在为另一件大事忙碌着——一个多月后即是托尼的十八岁生日，在那一天，法院会宣告国王的成年，他将在大教堂被加冕并亲政，因国王年少而辅政的大臣们摄政的时代也即将迎来终结。

大公的去世不仅令彼得陷入了无尽的悲伤，也让诺森的内阁会议再度闹翻了天。

以奥巴代亚勋爵为首的主战派在两国联姻之后无法再公然主张战争，但无子嗣承继王位的大公去世的消息则为他们打开了另一条门路。

而这一日的内阁会议持续得比以往都要久，久到托尼赶到彼得的房间时，男孩几乎已经快要把自己冻死在冰凉的地板上了。

所有的侍从都被赶出门外，男孩将自己关在房间里，穿着单薄的睡袍赤脚跪坐在床边，任凭托尼怎么捞他也不肯起来。托尼倒是拿出了十二万分的耐心，只站在一旁静静地等着他。

男孩终于抬起了头，脸上似乎并没有大哭过的痕迹，只是眼圈有些发红。他抿着嘴巴，一言不发地跪直身子，沉默而伤心地抱上了托尼的腰。

国王得了机会将王子捞到床上塞进被子里。他踌躇片刻后，自己也脱了鞋子陪他躺了下来。完全不通人事的少年依从着自己想要取暖的本能抱住了身边的男人，他的身子柔软却有些冰冷，让托尼不由自主地想起那个彻夜飘雪的晚上。

意外地，面对至亲离世的悲伤，彼得却没有说什么，于是房间陷入了死一般的安静。托尼张了张嘴巴后，还是决定了说出接下来的话。

“虽然这对你太残忍了，但是彼得，我们没有时间了。”

“我父亲临终前告诉我，他对当年自己的征讨四方后悔不已，但是他已经没有机会去挽救这个颓势初现的局面了。”

“我没有你那么幸运，叔叔和婶婶都那么疼爱你。我和我的父亲……关系差到几乎形同陌路。”

“但是他临终前却告诉我，他这一生最伟大的成就不是他建立下的军功，而是……而是我。”

“我原谅了他，也希望能实现他的遗愿。但是彼得，奥巴代亚勋爵是老臣，他的势力太根深蒂固了。”

“如果我的估算没错的话，你很快就要被他找机会送回昆斯了。”

“他一直想要破坏两国联姻，也就是想要改变现在诺森的和平态度。但说到底——他想要国王手上的权力无法从以他为首的摄政大臣手上回到我手里。

“本杰明大公去世，王妃没有孩子，王室也没有其他的孩子了，你虽然是一个Omega，但此刻却是王室唯一的继承人。这是他们最好的时机，所以——”

听到这里，彼得也从无尽的悲伤中脱离了出来，变得十分认真：“所以，您一旦被正式加冕，我也会立刻成为您的王后，联姻之后，您不仅拿回了诺森的执政权，连昆斯也会因为我们的婚姻成为您治下的土地。所以他一定要破坏我们的结合，最好是让我们反目成仇才好。”

“真是聪明的好孩子。”托尼苦笑着刮了刮彼得的鼻尖，“虽然已经很晚了，但是两小时后，你要和我去见一个人。”

“见谁？”

“尼克勋爵。”

七、

本应一切顺利地只待加冕仪式那一天到来的王宫因为一位女爵的册封而被彻底打破了平静。

国王与彼得王子身边所有侍奉的人都看到一向乖巧温顺的殿下与国王爆发了激烈的争吵，最后王子肿着眼睛走出了国王的房间——所有人都心照不宣，王子差不多相当于是被赶出来的。

而两人激烈争吵的起源，正是那个近两年从被频频召幸、如今又封了女爵、光明正大住进宫中的娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫。不过年幼的王子似乎丝毫没有自己无权无势地寄人篱下的处境的自觉。自从昆斯的梅王妃宣布摄政以来，他连公国继承人的身份也失去了。这位远道而来的Omega王子已经是一片只能依附于自己丈夫的漂萍，毕竟他一旦被退婚，按照王妃不肯权柄下移的态度，他不会比在诺森更好过。

在此时因为争风吃醋而惹怒自己的丈夫，对彼得来说实在不是一个聪明的做法——圣眷正隆的娜塔莎女爵在终于得以跻身贵妇们的下午茶会上也不止一次带着三分可怜七分讥诮地感叹着。短暂而虚伪的怜惜过后，在场的贵妇人们也很快知道了怒气冲冲地从国王卧室里哭着出来的准王后那一天是多么地幼稚而窘迫。

然而事情总是往更为有趣的方向发展着。

近半年来因为奥巴代亚勋爵的授意而在王宫中不胫而走的、关于彼得殿下停止发育的流言不知怎的传扬更甚，终于有一日也到了国王的耳边。年轻的君主在深沉地思索了半晌后，默许了大臣为这位难以诞下继承人的彼得王子着手准备回国事宜。

在1678年五月二十九日这个被载入史册的、伟大的安东尼一世国王的加冕典礼前一日的清晨，在第一抹阳光还没有照拂到王宫的屋顶时，一列马车便从王宫的侧门匆匆向东驶去。知晓内情的宫廷侍从们纷纷猜测是国王觉得退婚之事不光彩，又或许是实在厌恶王，因此连正门也不许这位年幼的殿下走。

一日后，国王盛大的加冕典礼在大教堂如期举行。

十八岁的君主身着神圣洁白的长袍，外披金线织就花纹的红色披风，长长的拖尾随着他的步伐于身后摇曳。他从跪拜的臣民中缓缓走上台阶由大主教为自己加冕，象征着君主由天所授的权力归于己身。

冗长的仪式给了肃立于人群中的奥巴代亚勋爵足够的时间盘算接下来的计划。按照他的布局，就在托尼加冕之时，诺森东部边境上应该已经有一支队伍在与昆斯公国的军队交火。接下来，他将会快马加鞭赶到边境，以国王的名义扩大冲突范围，直到内阁议会中引导甚至刚刚加冕的、还没站稳脚跟的国王重新开战。

毕竟，国王刚刚已经送回了联姻的王子，接下来的一切冲突都有理由变得顺理成章。

然而此刻，国王的旨意确实到达了诺森东部与昆斯接壤的边境线上。

五个小时前，一支经过边境的诺森军队声称有两名士兵于边境线上失踪，并怀疑是昆斯的军队将二人扣留，便要求越过边境线搜查。此举自然得到了昆斯边境戍卫军的强力阻挠。就在两国的军队即将开响第一枪的千钧一发的时刻，一辆马车的驶来暂缓了两方的僵局。

一个身着黑色斗篷、脸被兜帽遮住的少年身量的人从马车上走下，搀扶他的是一名身着诺斯军装的红发女士兵。

少年缓缓摘下兜帽，从怀中取出一封以斯塔克家族纹章封缄的信件，在众人面前缓缓展开，声称自己代宣国王之令，命安东尼一世统治下的诺森军队停止交战。继而警告这支听命于奥巴代亚勋爵擅自行动的队伍，国王已经查明勋爵背叛国家、背叛国王的罪证，并宣称只要他们听命于国王，国王会既往不咎，否则将以叛国罪一同论处。

“意外么？奥巴代亚叔叔。”托尼头戴国王的金冠，高傲地站在被扭送至此的男人面前，不屑地睥睨着一脸不甘的老臣。

本应在王室宴会上欢饮的国王意外地降临在这间被临时充作审讯室的房间——在典礼结束后的第一时间，奥巴代亚勋爵便离开了教堂准备动身前往边境。然而他还未能迈下教堂前的台阶，内阁里那位向来不起眼的“独眼勋爵”尼克·弗瑞便带着人将奥巴代亚“请”到了这间屋子里来。

两年来国王以流连声色的幌子瞒过了那些想要从他身上榨干君权的主战贵族们的眼睛，并慢慢建立起了支持自己的势力。尼克勋爵早已洞悉奥巴代亚的一切计划，而彼得被送出王宫，也绝非流言中所传的被退婚，他一早便随着托尼了解了一切的安排，在那个无人在意清晨带着国王的亲笔信日夜兼程地赶往东部边境。

“开战是一件于我于人都再难以承受的事了，我父亲临终想明白了这件事，你为了弄权，居然也可以置你家国和人民的利益于不顾？”

托尼微微俯下身子，轻蔑地看着这位自己的手下败将，宣布了关押奥巴代亚及其党羽的命令后转身离去。

“你以为只有你有眼线吗，我的好世侄？”在国王走出房门前，这位老谋深算的前摄政大臣再一次用他那蛇信子一般诡异阴冷的舌说出令人背后生凉的话。

托尼差异地回头看着他，似乎是顷刻间就猜出了七八分他的意思。

“昆斯前来和亲的王子死在了边境线上，还是由诺森的军队开的枪——你猜他们的王室会给你和平日子过吗？”

奥巴代亚的话言中了托尼的所有猜想。他强忍此刻便想手刃这条毒蛇的怒意，快步离开。此刻的他只想扔掉身上这堆累赘的衣饰，骑上一匹快马奔赴边境——如果有办法能让他飞过去那更是再好不过了。

就在一切顺利进行、昆斯与诺森的军队各自归位时，彼得也终于松了口气——虽然没有千军万马，但是站在两支军队上百支火枪中间的心态还是不比在猎场上游戏时轻松的。然而就在他即将转身上马车时，他突然开始觉得哪里不对，一种莫名其妙的、预警似的第六感使他的脑子嗡嗡作响。

“越是在最后的时刻越是关键，却也越容易功亏一篑。”

托尼的那句话如同大作的警铃在他耳边响起，果不其然——他猛一回头，便看到随车而来的一位侍从，夺过了军队中的一把枪正对准了自己头颅。

彼得一把趴了下来，连带着绊倒了正跟在他身侧搀扶的娜塔莎。而对方反应极快地想要再度开枪，于是彼得一把拽过卧倒在自己身旁的娜塔莎身上的佩枪，干脆地扣动了扳机，打中了那人即将开枪的手，那人手上的枪也应声掉在了地上。

“暗杀就派你一个，”彼得声音仍在发抖，却依旧要放狠话，“那帮老头子真以为我是个大门不出二门不迈的草包吗？”

“是我疏忽了……”被彼得堪堪从地上站起来的娜塔莎也是惊魂未定，“我一路上先觉得这个人不对，但是我想着，既然你已经宣完陛下的命令了他还没有动作，或许是我多疑了……”

彼得抚上自己的左胸，大口喘着气，试图安抚自己狂跳到快要跃出胸腔的心脏。

“没关系……那个，在他开枪之前，我压根……就没看出来。”

男孩懊恼地叹了口气。

八、

为免夜长梦多，彼得一行人当下从边境启程返回王都。在黄昏时分，他们在回程的路上碰到了刚刚加冕国便带着一队骑兵疾驰而来的国王。

或许这些人里有那么一两个对国王退婚的流言有所耳闻吧，但是在无数双眼睛亲眼看到彼得殿下被国王紧紧抱在怀中、长长地亲吻额头时，这样的无稽谣言也被如山的铁证不攻而破了。

如今宫内宫外都知道，王子当日染上咳疾，避开众人前往边境上的温泉郡行宫疗养。如今痊愈，自当回到王宫为册封仪式做准备了。

七日后，本应在国王加冕当日受册成为诺森王国合法王后的昆斯的彼得·帕克在一周前刚刚举行过国王加冕仪式的大教堂得到册封。尤为特别的是，王后的冠冕并非经由主教之手授予，而是由国王安东尼一世陛下亲自为王后戴上。

在加冕后七日内便迅速清洗了此次叛国罪行涉事人员并以雷霆手段改组内阁的国王以他王后的册封礼向世人宣告，上天授予他的君王权威不容任何人挑战。

但事无绝对——总是有人想要挑战一下的。

就像此刻，明明已经躺在自己新婚的王后身边的国王陛下却被自己新婚妻子的问题问得不知所措。

三分钟前，彼得王后用那双小狗一样圆溜溜的眼睛盯着自己，问道，陛下，您爱我吗？

也曾风流数年的国王不明所以：“爱啊。”

“可是我总觉得，”王后惯常地委屈着低下了头，“可是您对我总像对小孩儿，本会对梅说的那些话、做的那些事……您也从来没对我说过。”

“我知道，我都从书里看到了，政治联姻都是不幸福的，我知道我刚来的时候您就不喜欢我，疏远我，是我对您死缠烂打您才肯和我亲近的……”

这张喋喋不休的小嘴里吐出的这套说辞让还没成为伟大的安东尼一世陛下的青年几乎要把白眼翻进天灵盖里。

“所以，您能做点爱我的事吗？”

托尼不可置信地扭过头去看着虽然身量是长了不少、婴儿肥也都消掉了的愈发英俊清秀的少年，嘴巴张了半晌都不知道该说什么好。

“你是故意的吧？你这个坏小子。”

踌躇了半天，托尼只泄气地吐出这一句话。

“那、那就光说联姻，难道我们不需要子嗣吗？您……就和我这样盖着被子说话，我们是不会有孩子的啊？”

“彼得·帕克，你如实告诉我，是谁教的你这些？我可从来没给你说过这些乱七八糟的东西。”

彼得闭紧了嘴巴——他是绝对不会出卖娜塔莎女爵的——虽然就好像托尼猜不到似的。

叹了口气，托尼伸手把彼得抱紧怀里，亲了亲男孩粉嫩柔软的脸蛋，“正是因为爱你，所以我才不想对你做那些事来伤害你。你别听他们的，只要我死不了，子嗣的事多晚都不急，听到了吗？”

这好像和我知道的不太一样，彼得腹诽。

然而托尼这样的回答还是让他没忍住心里的惊讶：“这不像你啊……听说你有一次可是一起召幸了一对双胞胎姐妹呢，你对我怎么没有对她们的热情？”

“……”

“我明天就要把娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫赶出王宫。”

在按着彼得的头睡觉前，尊贵的国王陛下下达了他今日的最后一道命令。

彼得没有继续挑战国王的权威，选择在面色不善的国王面前乖乖住嘴。关于挑战君权这件事，从托尼的长尺第一次打上彼得的手心作为他不认真听自己分析内阁局势的惩罚时他就深刻领会到了，并且始终不敢再挑战一次。

彼得想着，乖乖地在托尼的怀中缩成一团，安心地闭上了眼睛。


End file.
